The electronic industry is utilizing a 0.64 mm square pin as a standard for signal connection. This square pin is normally used in conjunction with 2.54 mm center line cavity to cavity and row to row connector housing assemblies. A non-oriented female terminal made for such a square pin doesn't have a consistent deflection in the beams producing the contact in the female terminal. This means that if the elastic member used for making electrical contact in the female terminal is dimensions to have good contact forces at the minimum deflection configuration, the elastic member will likely be over stressed at the point of maximum deflection. On the other side, if the elastic member is dimension to have good contact force at maximum deflection, the elastic member probably won't have enough contact force at the minimum deflection configuration.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.